


Wojenne piosenki bohaterskie

by Katbelle



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Polski | Polish, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginn ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy nie mówi Camile Wray całej prawdy o sobie i Przymierzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wojenne piosenki bohaterskie

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst fikatonowy do [tego prompta](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=AttW3Q4xsAA).

**Wojenne piosenki bohaterskie**

7\. 

Ginn ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy Camile Wray uważnie słucha jej opowieści. Kiedy kończy, kobieta pyta, czy naprawdę nie miała wyboru. Jej ton jest ostry, ale kątem oka Ginn dostrzega wyraz jej twarzy. Nie jest zacięty, a pełen współczucia. Camile Wray próbuje ją zrozumieć i usprawiedliwić, sympatyzować z nią i koniecznie znaleźć w niej coś dobrego. Camile Wray nie wierzy, że ludzie mogą być po prostu źli — po wszystkim, co przeszli, wciąż nie jest do tego skłonna. Ginn ma ochotę się śmiać. Nie robi tego, bo wie, że nie pomoże to jej sytuacji i nie zapewni miejsca na Destiny. 

Ginn nie skłamała, nie tak naprawdę. Nie powiedziała jednak całej prawdy — Simeon zawsze powtarzał, że pewnych informacji nie należy od razu ujawniać, bo wtedy więzień przestaje być wartościowy. Camile Wray zdaje się jednak nie dostrzegać drżenia jej szczęki; Ginn jest dobrym kłamcą, ale nad tym jednym odruchem czasami ciężko jej panować. Gdyby to Young z nią rozmawiał, od razu zorientowałby się, że nie mówi wszystkiego. Na szczęście dla niej Camile Wray jest tylko cywilem, bardzo wrażliwym cywilem, który potrafi przełknąć wiele, jeśli tylko będzie to odpowiednio podane.

1\. 

Ginn ma dziewięć lat, kiedy ktoś zakrywa jej usta swoją szeroką dłonią, bez trudu podnosi i zabiera ze sobą. Ginn jest najbystrzejszym dzieckiem w całej osadzie i wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale jeśli wszyscy o tym wiedzą, wiedzą o tym i najeźdźcy, którzy regularnie palą ich pola i niszczą ich uprawy.

Ginn jest łatwym celem. Jest bardzo drobna jak na swój wiek i mieszka najdalej od szkoły, w małej chacie na obrzeżach wsi wraz z matką i młodszą siostrą. Nie ma ojca ani braci, więc nikt nigdy nie towarzyszy jej w drodze do szkoły. Ginn chodzi sama, główną drogą — nie przez łąkę na skróty, bo matka się o nią boi — zawsze po tej samej stronie i zawsze o tej samej godzinie. Jest przewidywalna i ściśle trzyma się planu, więc łatwo jest zastawić na nią pułapkę.

Rządca ich osady, Orest, opowiadał im o przybyszach, którzy ingerują w szkolnictwo i zabierają sobie najzdolniejsze dzieci, ale nikt nie chciał mu wierzyć. Nie do pomyślenia było, że ktoś mógłby odebrać dziecko jego rodzicom. Niewyobrażalność takiego czynu nie uchroniła jednak Ginn przed płóciennym workiem, który znalazł się na jej głowie, gdy tylko oprawca zabrał rękę. Zresztą, była wtedy zbyt zaskoczona, by się bać. Cały czas myślała tylko, że zgubi nową torbę, którą ze skóry bhattu zrobiła dla niej matka.

Nie pomyślała nawet, że może już nie zobaczyć matki i siostry, że może już nie wrócić do domu.

2\. 

Ginn ma dwanaście lat, gdy po raz pierwszy zwraca na siebie uwagę kogoś z gwardii. Trzymana jest na jednym z ha’taków, na Latającej Szkole, jak czasami z pełnym niezadowolenia grymasem nazywa statek szef ochrony. Są tu dzieci takie, jak ona — wyjątkowe, bystre i uzdolnione. Mające duży potencjał, bardzo przydatne Przymierzu. Dzieci, które porwano, zabrano rodzicom i zamknięto tu z dala od świata.

Ginn jest jedną z najlepszych. Mówią, że ma analityczny umysł; widzi powiązania tam, gdzie nikt inny ich nie dostrzega. Uwielbia bawić się liczbami, zmiennymi, maluje impresje za pomocą równań, dzięki wzorom pisze pieśni o bohaterach. Któregoś dnia udaje jej się złamać szyfr, którego do komunikacji używała jedna z grup rebeliantów, które walczą z Przymierzem. Gin nie wie, co jej odkrycie znaczy. Rozumie tylko, że ucieszyło tych, którzy ją tu trzymają. 

Naiwnie wierzy, że teraz pozwolą jej wrócić do domu.

Przymierze jest samolubne, a Ginn pada ofiarą własnego geniuszu. Wymagają od niej więcej i więcej, i więcej. Zapoznają ją z technologią, o jakiej na rodzinnej planecie nawet nie śniła. Ginn zastanawia się, jak dzięki niej mogłaby pomóc swoim ludziom; Lucjanie tej samej technologii używają do zabijania. Ginn jeszcze nie dostrzega konfliktu interesów.

Simeon nie jest nauczycielem. Jest przestępcą, który dzięki wstąpieniu do gwardii uniknął wyroku. Jest też tym, który się nią zainteresował; tym, który z jakiegoś powodu postanowił wziąć ją pod swoje skrzydła.

Simeon wsadza jej broń w rękę po raz pierwszy w dniu trzynastych urodzin. Są w strzelnicy, zupełnie sami, i Simeon chce ją nauczyć walczyć. Pokazuje jej, jak ładować broń i jak oddawać strzał. Zamiast w tarczę Ginn trafia jednak w ścianę i Simeon szczerze się śmieje. Chowa swoją własną broń, staje za Ginn i chwyta ją za rękę. Prowadzi ją przez kilkanaście pierwszych strzałów, uczy, jak celować i gdzie strzelać. Potem zaczyna prowadzić ją po strzelnicy; używanie broni jest jak taniec, musisz wczuć się w rytm, odnaleźć go w sobie. Wszystkie ruchy muszą być płynne i niewymuszone. Trzymanie pistoletu — tej obcej wagi, która ciąży Ginn w dłoni — musi stać się drugą naturą i pierwszą miłością, powtarza i puszcza jej rękę.

Ginn oddaje trzy strzały, jeden w ramię, drugi w brzuch, trzeci w serce człowieka namalowanego na tarczy. Simeon kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu i to wcale jej nie ciąży; mężczyzna promienieje dumą. Ginn nigdy nie miała ojca, który uczyłby ją o wszystkim, co ważne, ale podejrzewa, że to właśnie tak wygląda.

3.

Ginn ma piętnaście lat, gdy po raz pierwszy trafia na misję w terenie. Stoi z bronią na polu pszenicy, które teraz stało się polem walki, pomiędzy złocistymi źdźbłami a zakrwawionymi zwłokami. Kula przelatuje nad jej uchem, muskając kilka rudych loków. Ginn widzi, jak ciężko ranny mężczyzna próbuje przeładować broń i wystrzelić w jej kierunku jeszcze raz. Pamięta, co Simeon jej mówił, o gotowości i o zimnej krwi, ale jej krew jest ciepła, przecież jeszcze żyje, więc jest ciepła. Ginn zamiera, a broń wypada jej z ręki.

Strzał pada zza jej pleców. Mężczyzna w skórzanej kurtce i z groźną miną mija ją spokojnym krokiem, cały czas celując w leżącego na ziemi buntownika. Mężczyzna strzela ponownie, w drugą nogę i rebeliant wyje z bólu. Ginn trwa w bezruchu.

Mężczyzna schyla się i podnosi jej broń, wręcza jej i zaciska jej pięść wokół rączki.

— Świat jest niebezpieczny, młoda — mówi i puszcza jej rękę. — Nie można sobie pozwolić na luksus sumienia. Nawet, jeśli ty masz skrupuły, oni nie. Nie zawahają się i cię zastrzelą, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. A ty jesteś za młoda, by bezsensownie zginąć.

Mężczyzna ponownie nakierowuje swoją broń na rebelianta. Strzelając tym razem, celuje w głowę. Ginn wzdryga się, gdy na czole jej niedoszłego zabójcy pojawia się kilka kropel krwi. Mężczyzna klepie ją w ramię.

— Chodź, młoda. Zbieramy się, mamy to, po co przyszliśmy. — Rzuca pełne niesmaku spojrzenie trupowi w pszenicy. — I pamiętaj jedno. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała pomocy czy ochrony, szukaj Varro. Jestem bohaterem, przybędę ci na ratunek.

4\. 

Ginn ma osiemnaście lat, gdy admirał Masim dochodzi do wniosku, że jej niezwykłe umiejętności naukowo—techniczne przydałyby mu się w jego gwardii. Ściąga ją do siebie, a Simeon i Varro podążają za nią i za potencjalnymi pieniędzmi, które jej umiejętności mogłyby przynieść.

Masim jest pod wrażeniem. Simeon dobrze ją wyszkolił i Ginn jest cennym członkiem Przymierza, jedną z nielicznych kobiet, które coś znaczą. Po raz pierwszy od dawna jej opinia jest szanowana, a nie zbywana milczeniem. Jej propozycje są brane pod uwagę, a pozycja szybko się zmienia. W ciągu miesiąca Ginn dowodzi swej wartości znajdując powiązanie między starą legendą a Projektem Ikar, między tworzonym projektem a planetą o wyjątkowych właściwościach. Masim był zadowolony i sądził, że boska moc jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Ginn miała u Masima własny pokój, po raz pierwszy w życiu. W dniu, w którym dokonała swojego wielkiego odkrycia, do jej pokoju wchodzi córka admirała. Niesie ze sobą miskę pełną dziwnych obiektów, których Ginn nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Córka admirała stawia miskę na stoliku, który stoi pośrodku pokoju, i siada na łóżku obok Ginn.

— To owoce — mówi Kiva, bo tak córka admirała ma na imię. — Ziemskie. Zjedz. Są smaczne.

Ginn bierze zaokrąglony w kształcie, zielony obiekt — owoc — i próbuje kawałek odgryźć. Owoc jest soczysty, ale kwaśny; Ginn odkłada go z odrazą, a Kiva zaczyna śmiać.

— Jesteś wyjątkowa — mówi i nie ma tego na myśli w ten sam sposób, co jej ojciec. — O takich, jak ty, powstają piosenki. Wojenne piosenki o bohaterach, którzy zmieniają bieg historii.

— Nie jestem tak wyjątkowa — odpowiada Ginn.

— Jesteś. Sprawiłaś, że legenda stała się prawdą. To może być dziełem wyłącznie wyjątkowego człowieka. — Kiva składa ręce na podołku. — Obydwie jesteśmy wyjątkowe. Ja jestem komandorem, ty jesteś naszym najlepszym naukowcem. Od teraz… — zawiesza głos i spogląda na Ginn znacząco. — Od teraz jesteśmy tym samym i wiele od nas zależy.

5\. 

Ginn ma dziewiętnaście lat, gdy celuje w dziecko. Bo dziewczynka jest jeszcze dzieckiem, nie może mieć więcej niż czternaście lat. Jest w wieku jej siostry i myśl, że jej siostra, jej mała Cadi, mogłaby być tą rebeliantką z jakiejś dawno zniewolonej planety sprawia jej niewyobrażalny ból.

Dziewczynka przełyka ślinę i wysuwa do przodu podbródek, i spogląda na nią hardo. Nie boi się śmierci, bo wierzy, że umiera w dobrej sprawie, i ręka Ginn okropnie się trzęsie. Decyzję podejmuje błyskawicznie; odwraca się na pięcie i zamiast w dziewczynkę strzela w towarzyszącego jej gwardzistę. Jest to akt otwartego buntu przeciwko Masimowi i Ginn wie, że karane jest to śmiercią. Chwyta dziewczynkę za kołnierzyk brudnej, o wiele na nią za dużej bluzki i ciągnie za sobą do najbliższego tel’taka. Między innymi Simeon uczył ją latać i Ginn jest wdzięczna wszystkim bogom za tak wspaniałego nauczyciela.

Droga do domu nie jest trudna; Ginn jest mądra i spędziła ostatnie pięć lat na studiowaniu z Simeonem map nieba. Wie, gdzie leży jej planeta, i wie, w której jej części znajduje się dom. Ludzie z osady chowają się na widok lądującego na jednym z pól statku. Boją się ubranej na czarno dziewczyny, która wysiada i pyta się o domostwo Sian. Nikt nie rozpoznaje w gwardzistce znienawidzonego Przymierza dziewięcioletniej Ginn, która kiedyś nie wróciła do domu ze szkoły.

Nikt oprócz Cadi.

Ginn nie wie, jak powinna się zachować; matka i siostra również zdają się być zagubione. Ginn nie może ich winić — przez dziesięć lat była zaginiona i najprawdopodobniej martwa, a teraz stoi po stronie najeźdźcy. Trudno powiedzieć, co jest w ich umysłach gorsze. Matka pyta się, dlaczego. Ginn nie rozumie pytania i nie wie, jak na nie odpowiedzieć; ostatecznie mówi, że to jedyna rzecz, jaką zna. Nie jest do końca pewna, czy ma na myśli dom matki, czy życie w Przymierzu, ale matka wydaje się być zadowolona. Na tyle, na ile może być zadowolona, widząc kha’alla, powstałego z martwych.

Wtedy do domu jej matki wpada grupa gwardzistów. Ich przywódca, Dannic, chwyta jej siostrę przystawia pistolet do jej skroni. Jego zastępca, Lorian, to samo robi z nią samą. 

— Jeśli nie wrócisz do gwardii — mówi Dannic — zabiję całą twoją rodzinę.

Z perspektywy Ginn wie, że decyzja o przybyciu tutaj była najgłupszą możliwą. Potrzebowała jednak miejsca, gdzie mogłaby zostawić małą buntowniczkę (która, dziękować bogom, siedziała teraz bezpiecznie w chacie rządcy Oresta), a to przez chwilę wydało jej się najbezpieczniejszym.

— Pójdę — odpiera. — Tylko puść moją siostrę.

Dannic odpycha małą Cadi i kieruje lufę na nią. Ginn wychodzi z chaty matki z podniesioną głową. Słyszy, jak Dannic przeładowuje broń i przyciska ją do tyłu jej głowy.

— Nie zabijesz jej — mówi cicho Varro. 

Dannic opuszcza broń i Ginn odwraca się, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Varro stoi za Dannikiem, wciskając krótką lufę swojego pistoletu w jego plecy.

— Jest potrzebna Kivie — ciągnie Varro. — Jeśli mamy zdobyć moc bogów, ona jest nam potrzebna.

Dannic kapituluje, lecz Varro mimo to zabiera mu broń. Zapytany, odpiera, że to tylko środki ostrożności.

6.

Ginn ma prawie dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy postanawiają dostać się na Destiny. Wieczorem przed próbą wybrania dziewięcioznakowego adresu Kiva przychodzi do jej kwatery. Ginn odrywa wzrok od ekranu, w który wpatrywała się odkąd ten ziemski doktor skończył pracować. Coś jej nie pasowało, coś było nie tak, ale nie mogła dostrzec błędu.

— Jutro wielki dzień.

Ginn kiwa głową.

— Powinnam porozmawiać jeszcze raz z doktorem Rushem.

Ginn czuje się nieswojo w towarzystwie pani komandor. Kiva zaufała jej po incydencie z małą rebeliantką, powierzyła jej kilka najważniejszych części całego projektu. Ich relacje ograniczały się jednak tylko do pracy; Kiva nie była już wobec niej uprzejma i miła; przestała zachowywać się jak starsza siostra, której Ginn nigdy nie miała, a którą zawsze musiała być.

— Mam coś dla ciebie.

Kive podchodzi bliżej i bierze jej rękę. Prawdą dłonią sięga do kieszeni spodni i wyciąga z nich cienki rzemyk. Okręca go kilka razy wokół chudego nadgarstka Ginn i zawiązuje.

— To stara wojenna tradycja — mówi, zawiązując ostatni supełek. — Opiewana nawet w pieśniach mojego ludu. Przed walką wojownicy wiązali sobie kolorowe wstążki lub rzemyki, które miały coś symbolizować. Ten jest czerwony. Reprezentuje jedność. — Puściła jej rękę. — Jesteśmy wojownikami jednej krwi, Ginn, nawet jeśli jest to tylko krew przelana. Jutro rano przejdziemy do historii. Będzie się o nas śpiewać pieśni, o bohaterkach, które posiadły tajemną wiedzę.

Kiva nachyla się i całuje Ginn w policzek.

— Powodzenia, siostro.

Następnego dnia wszystko się zmienia.

0\. 

Cadi stara się śmiać bardzo cicho.

— I wtedy bohaterowie wyruszają na wojnę — ciągnie opowieść Ginn. — Na wojnie przeżywają wiele przygód i poznają niezwykłych ludzi, których bardzo bardzo kochają.

— A potem co?

— A potem wracają do domu, do swoich rodzin i prawdziwych miłości. Są sławni na całą galaktykę i później wszystkie ludy śpiewają o nich piosenki bohaterskie. Wojenne piosenki bohaterskie, to stąd biorą się legendy, wiesz?

Cadi wybucha głośnym śmiechem. Matka wchodzi do ich izby, zła, że córki hałasują w nocy. Zabiera świecznik, który dostarcza dziewczynkom światła.

— Idźcie już spać, dziewczynki. W szczególności ty, Ginn. Jutro szkoła, wiesz przecież.

— Tak, mamo. — Układa się wygodniej na wąskim łóżku. — Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc.

Sian zdmuchuje świeczki.


End file.
